


Rememberable Dream

by pudding_bretzel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Loss, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_bretzel/pseuds/pudding_bretzel
Summary: Dreams come and go without any premonition. Sometimes you remember them, sometimes you don't. And sometimes a dream can turn into a nightmare in the span of a second. And when you get to that point you just wish you wouldn't remember the dream. But there's not much you can do if the nightmare is born from memories you burried deep down and that suddenly resurface and threaten to drown you.Or: Allura has a nightmare that feels too real for comfort and she's grateful when she wakes up and finds herself in good company.





	Rememberable Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I just blindly started writing while listening to the song "Ashes of dreams" and it turned into this. (I recommend listening to the song while reading this. It really sets the mood.)  
> Enjoy!

The vast meadows were spreading farther than the eye could see. Greens and violets dancing in the wind, entangling with each other and swinging to the rhythm of the soft vocals that carried over the land. The song spoke of a long-forgotten world, a home that was no more, but was missed more than ever before. But not right now. Not here in this perfect moment, that wouldn’t- _couldn’t_ be ruined by anything. 

Allura watched as the Juniberry’s petals departed for their journey and flew up to the vast blue sky. There was no certainty as to where, when or if their journey would ever come to an end, but they departed nonetheless and with a beauty to have no rival they created a sight that would find no comparison in the whole known universe.

Setting one foot in front of the other she joined their dance of levity and reached up to the sallying performers. She was sure that each one of them would have stories past belief to tell once they reached the end of their journey. But there would be no one there to listen to them. Except for the sky and the wind and the earth and their memory would last forever. They would remember every story, every footstep, every breath and every soul. 

The melody came to an end and for the split of a second Allura swore she heard the petal’s vocals resonate above her, carrying the song to every part of Altea. 

“That was beautiful, sweetheart.” Her mother’s voice brought her back to the here and now. 

Allura turned to her mother, who was sitting in the meadow and finishing her floral wreath. 

“Thank you, mother. It was all thanks to your song,” Allura said and hoped that her voice carried all the way over to her mother, because yelling was not an option. Not for a princess. But judging from the older woman’s smile, she’d heard her. 

“Come over here, sweetie. Uncle Zarkon is visiting today and we don’t want to miss his arrival, do we?”

“Of course not, mother,” Allura replied and hurried over to help her mother, who was struggling to get to her feet. She was growing weaker with every day and Allura was forced to just watch and accept the inescapable fate of her mother. Nobody knew what was eating on her lifeforce. What made her this feeble, had she once been like a natural force that could have teared down the sky. But in the last few years she had lost her strength and hope to outlive her disease and accepted her fate, making the best of the time she still had. As did Allura and her father. 

They had no other choice but to accept her decision. Not that she had any real choice.

Together they made their way through the colorful meadow and back to the pod that had brought them here. Before boarding the ship Allura quickly plucked a Juniberry. A gift for her uncle. After all, he loved Juniberries. With Daibazaal lacking any kind of similar vegetation, they were a symbol of their affinity. And, of course, of their friendship. She always gifted him one of the flowers or sometimes even a bouquet or a floral wreath. It had become somewhat of a ritual between the two of them and she always looked forward to his visits. 

She turned around to join her mother on the ship, but was surprised to see the entrance of the castle in front of her instead. The meadow had been replaced with cold white stone and pruned and cultivated patches of grass. _The front yard of the castle_ , she realized. 

In the entrance stood her father and mother, welcoming a giant figure, towering at least one head above her parents and the guards. 

Holding the flower tight in her small hand, she lunged forward and towards the giant alien, allowing her royal demeanor to slip. “Uncle Zarkon!”

The giant turned around and their dark gown swirled through the air with the movement. When she reached the Galran emperor he crouched down and lifted her up in the air with seemingly no effort. She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed her cheek against his hard, shell-like skin. “Princess! It is good to see you safe and sound.” 

“I have a gift for you,” she said as she proudly presented the flower in her hand and felt her mouth widening with a beaming smile. 

“Thank you, princess.” His giant hand cupped hers in a gentle touch, before he took the Juniberry and tucked it in a small slit in his chest protector. That was when she noticed the second flower, already adorning his armor. The flower had dark, almost grey oval petals, with light violet speckles. The stamen (which Allura proudly called stickies, because her fingers would always stick together after touching them) had a dark orange color and the five stickies were entangled in a fascinating but distinct way. The petals curled upwards at the end and almost touched the stickies.

Uncle Zarkon chuckled quietly when he noticed her gaze and reached for the nameless flower next to the Juniberry. “I have brought you a gift as well.” 

She hesitantly took the flower from his hand and venerated the plant with her mouth slightly agape.

“This is one of the rare and few flowers Daibazaal has to offer. It is called ‘Lotor’ and can withstand the strongest natural forces on Daibazaal. Its resilience is also the reason for its naming.”

“What does it mean?” Allura asked.

“It means ‘the enduring’ and ‘the preserver’,” Zarkon answered as he slowly lowered Allura back to the ground.

Allura watched the flower in her hands and could already see it dancing through the sky together with the Juniberries and going on exiting adventures. Just like her father and Uncle Zarkon did so often. Helping, saving and preserving lives throughout the universe.

She looked back up to her Uncle, the beaming smile still present, “Thank you, Uncle Za-” She choked on her words when she was greeted by flames and ruins and destruction.  
A hitched sound escaped her mouth when she turned in panic to see that everything was engulfed in flames. She had no way to escape the horrific scene around her. She searched desperately for a way out, for an escape, for anything that would spare her this agony. The pain of losing everything and everyone she cares about. But her body wouldn’t listen to her anymore, paralyzed by fear and despair, both tugging at her legs and arms and weighing her down, making it impossible to move.

“Father? Mother!” Her desperate screams echoed in her head and she could feel the joy and ease vaporize together with her last amount of strength while the flames crept closer and closer. Her vision started to blur and she didn’t try to stop the tears now streaming down her face as she crumbled to the ground, clutching the flower in her small hands. 

She could feel the heat, her skin almost melting and her blood boiling in her veins. Muffled hiccups escape her mouth every so often between wheezing breaths and pleadings to make it stop. 

“Mommy. Daddy-” 

She didn’t know how long she could endure the heat, but it was becoming harder and harder with every inch the flames came closer, lashing out like whips or blades and tearing at her. “Help me.” Her pleading was barely more than a whisper, almost completely suppressed by the raging flames.

“-cess!” 

She barely heard the voice, but she was certain, that she didn’t imagine it. Or at least she wanted it to be real. 

She uncurled from her safe haven and lifted her head. 

Her breath was caught in her throat once again, when she saw how close the flames really were. The bright, tossing arms were only inches away from her. The only thing that stopped her from flinching back was the mere fact that the flames behind her were just as close. 

“Princess!” 

This time she heard the voice loud and clear. And it was coming from the flames in front of her. The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but she didn’t want her suspicion to be true. She didn’t want this person to be here in this hell, endangering themselves on her behalf.

Suddenly the flames started to twist and turn and formed the facial features of the face, belonging to the calming voice. 

“You need to wake up, princess. It’s just a dream.”

Slowly the heat faded away as well as the despair and the fear, that had held her captive and paralyzed, and the face became clearer as well as her surroundings. She could make out the walls of the castle. Of her room. But it all faded in the background as soon as she saw the worried face of her close friend next to her bed. 

“Coran…,” was all she managed to say before her voice broke and the events of her nightmare caught up with her and the realization that it hadn’t been just a dream, but distorted and awfully vivid memories of her past. 

The tears welled up from her eyes instantly and she leapt forward. Coran caught her in his arms and held her tight while she cried as she hadn’t done ever since she’d woken up after millennia’s of sleep on an empty ship that only held ghosts of former lives that were lost forever.

“You’re safe here,” Coran whispered quietly and soothingly, while rubbing her back in small circles with his steady hand. “We’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this one-shot I felt like Zarkon saw Allura as some kind of daughter, or at least niece, because he and Honerva are unable to have children of their own (because maybe Altean and Galran physiology just don't match...?).  
> So I thought about how Lotor came to be and thought that maybe he was created by Honerva in order to have an heir for their empire. And because Zarkon still has that love for Allura deep down he decides to name his "son" after the flower she liked so much.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
